Naruto vs Shaman king e intrusas
by HPCS2
Summary: Olá amigos!, eu e minha amiga fizemos uma fic bem humorada! O que melhor do que humor para estreiar essa conta? Bem é uma fic!xD temos Naruto, Shaman King e duas repórteres piradas! Isso que é resumo hein![CAP 4 ON] Deixem reviews! '¬' Logo o cap 5
1. Deu a louca na velha fia

**AVISO:**

_"O mangá (anime) Shaman king e Naruto não nos pertence!"_

Isa: Meio óbvio não '-'

Deby: "sem comments"

* * *

Perssonagens:

1-Shaman King 2- Naruto 3-Intrusas:

1Yoh 2Naruto **_3Deby_**

1Anna 2Sakura _**3Isa-sama**_

1Chocolove 2Kakashi

1Tao Ren 2Neji

1Horo² 2Itachi

1Manta

- Hao

* * *

Era uma noite ensolarada... 

_Isa: Débora(Deby), como é que pode ser uma NOITE ENSOLARADA???? ¬¬_

_Deby: Ah é... o.o''_

_Isa: '-.-_

Continuando... Era um dia chuvoso...

_Deby: Ensolarado!_

_Isa: Chuvoso ¬¬!!!_

_Deby: ENSOLARADO!!!_

_Isa: CHU-VO-SO!!!_

_Deby: Ensolarado... -lacrimejante_

Era um dia ensolarado chuvoso...

_Isa:c)_

_Deby:cD_

A repórter Isabela (Isa-sama) estava andando com seu bloco de anotações em busca do Amomanga, o estúdio de animes e mangas. Quando de repente um mendigo pula na sua frente cantando "I fell good, tãnãnãnãã" com um pote de dinheiro.

- 'o.O" – depois de três segundos olhando para o mendigo, Isa-sama se dá conta que era o chocolove, fica super feliz e pula em cima dele com um papel gritando

Isa: **AUTÓGRAFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

Chocolove, como é extremamente "engraçado" escreve num papel 'vale autógrafo' e com o potinho de dinheiro apontando para Isa-sama. Ela fica olhando com uma cara de 'TT' e lhe dá um papel escrito 'vale dinheiro'. Então Chocolove resolve ir até a farmácia. Dá o vale para o cara do caixa e tenta comprar uma maçã, o caixa o olha com desprezo e escreve em um papel : "Vale Maçã"

Chocolove: O.O

Enquanto isso Débora(Deby) outra repórter estava gritando e curiosamente sendo seguida por animais e ... uma velha de cadeira de rodas -.-... enquanto anotava algo em seu bloquinho,

"Estava o Rato em seu lugar... veio o gato lhe fazer mal.

O Gato no Rato o Rato na Aranha a Aranha na Mosca a Mosca na Velha a Velha na Déby e a Déby a gritar"

Déby tenta pagar a velha para sair de traz dela e levar os animais, sem sucesso sai correndo e se esconde atrás de um arbusto...

Deby: Isaaa – Déby olha para os lados e encontra Isa –

Isa: Dibry! Oque você está fazendo atrás deste arbusto? O.o

Deby: me escondendo...ei! e você oque faz na FRENTE deste arbusto Õ.ó!

Isa: eu perdi meu bloquinho snif

Deby: Er...'-' seria aquilo que o Burro DO SHREK 2 ta comendo o-O"

Isa: Porque Shrek 2?

Deby: Oras... por que ele cresceu...

Isa: Ah... MEU BLOQUINHOOO

Débora olha assustada o massacre do Burro..

Burro: ME SOLTAAA

Isa: DESGRAÇA DA MEU BLOQUINHO!

Burro: TT

Isa: ò.ó

Burro:3

Isa: ¬¬

Deby: xDDD

Isa e Burro: o.o''

Narrador: E ai... ISSO VIRO MUSEU DE EMOTION!?

Isa, Burro, Deby: Foi mal...

Narrador: Continuando ...

Quando terminaram, elas começam a conversar..

Isa: E ai! O que você ta fazendo aqui!

Deby: Minha missão é –voz de Star Wars- "**_ENTREVISTAR OS BASTIDORES DO NARUTO_**" e você?

Isa: mesma coisa... mais de Shaman King

Deby: Então para de enrola e vamos entra...

Dentro do Amomangá, elas se deparam com a recepcionista.

Recep. : Désejam arguma coisa?

Isa: Nóis qué remos ir nus studius do SK e Narut

Recp. : Eita Bixinhu! Ceis tem ora marcada?

Deby: Não...er ... sim '-'

Recep. : Quais nome?

Deby: Luciana e Barney -ao mesmo tempo- Isa: Lupita e Dipsy

Deby : Lupita e Dipsy -ao mesmo tempo- Isa: Luciana e Barney

Recep. : o.o' Désculpa Bixinhos, só tem hora marcada prus "Mi Lirou Punei"

Deby e Isa: Hein oO

Recep : My Little Pônei – mostrando a prancheta –

Deby e Isa: Ah...

Depois do fora que levaram da Baiana, Isa-sama e suas idéias mirabolantes –riso maléfico- deu a idéia, de se fantasiarem de pizzaiolas...

Deby: Er.. Bom dia madame

Recep : Baum dia..

Deby: Viemos trazer as pizzas para o pessoal do... do...

Isa: Do Shaman King ... er '-'

Recep: Ai é?

: Nossa... isso que eu chamo de trabalho expresso!

Isa e Déby: Hein?!

Yoh: Ei! –Pegando a pizza- mas eu não pedi de Tomate Seco!

Isa-sama avança nele e tampa a boca dele-

Deby: He..he engano dele –gota-

As duas conseguem passar pela recepcionista (que acreditou em tudo ¬¬) levando Yoh arrastado pelo colarinho.

Isa: Agora só nos falta achar os estúdios...

Deby: de Shaman King e naruto

Yoh: Er...eu

Isa e Deby: SHHHH!!!

Yoh: mais eu sei...

Isa e Deby: SHIU!

Yoh : mas..eu

Isa: Humpf...-para e o olha friamente e mais mortífero que a Anna - Calado ¬¬

Deby: Se falar de novo vai sofrer as conseqüências

Yoh : Ta bom... 3

Isa e Déby : ¬¬

Yoh: Gulp Oo"

Pegando-o e jogando-o no armário de vassouras (e claro trancando a porta)

Yoh: E minha pizza...snif –Gota-

Depois de muito tempo procurando a localização dos estúdios, acham o "mapa" dos estúdios.

Isa: AQUI! "Shaman King – Estúdio 3 _ps: não entre se não quiser morrer ass: **Anna**_"...oO"

Déby: OMG! O do Naruto é...-rufando os tambores- HEIN! dois doizinho menos dois o.O

Isa: Não é doizinho sua anta! É ²!

Deby: OO é doizinhu sinhê

Isa: é "ao quadrado" ¬¬

Deby: Larga de ser ignorante!

Isa: EU! Se fosse ao cubo...seria ³ -.-'

Deby: ¬¬ O ANTA PATAGÔNICA! NÃO TEM FORMAS GEOMÉTRICAS AQUI!

Isa: pensando é... tem razão...

Déby: huhu –cara de satisfeita-

Narrador : Putz...por que eu trabalho nessa fic mesmo?-Gota-

Isa e Deby: Porque agente paga o.o

Narrador: É ... merecia mais hein..

Isa: Não ¬¬ -olhar mais mortífero-

Narrador : heheh tudo bem...(droga)

continuando...

Er... Será que Chocolove comeu o vale maçã?

Será que a velha vai parar de seguir Débora?

Será que o Burro sobreviveu? Após comer tantas besteiras escritas por Isa-sama?-Isa:EI! (plaquinha de risos)

Será que vão descobrir o resultado da equação!?-Déby e Isa: ECAÇÃO!? OO-gota-

Er...-

Isa: Ninguém aqui te paga para fazer "Er..." ¬¬

Continua no próximo espisódeo...

* * *

**_Isa: E ai genteeee esse é nosso primeiro Fic! E claro para começarmos um Fic, o que melhor que Shaman King, Naruto e comédia?_**

**_Deby: CHURROS!!! NO PROXIMO TEM QUE TER CHURROS!_**

**_Isa: OMG!!-GOTA GIGANTE-_**

**_Isa e Deby: Até a próxima pessoal! Bejux!!_**

Deixe reviews ...


	2. Churros

Após muitas horas de _Ioga._  
Isa: Débora -  
Deby: Ahummmm -habilidade de _Ioga_-  
Isa :Não!-dando um croque na cabeça da outra-Olha só isso!! A resposta está diante dos nossos olhos!  
Débora abismada olha nos olhos da companheira e diz:  
Deby: Seu Nariz é a resposta?  
Isa: NÃO!! Aqui a resposta -aponta para um cartaz imensso escrito "Naruto estúdio 2".  
Deby: Eu sabia!! Tanto 2 só podia ser esta a própria resposta, mas como é que você conseguiu enchergar o cartaz?  
Isa: Oo" -Indignada com o Q.I da outra- Er.. vamos logo .  
Chegando no estúdio as duas olham admiradas para a sala.  
Isa: Nossa! o-o não é D+!

Deby: Concerteza

Isa: Melhor impossivél

Deby: Na verdade...-Isabela a olha com cara de espanto-Ficaria melhor com Chedar.  
Isa: Hein!! Como você deseja que os personagens do Naruto estejam cobertos de Chedar?  
-Momento Comercial-  
Deby: Não eles! Aqueles sandubão com : "Dois Hamburgeres, alface, queijo, molho especial, cebola, picles...  
Isa: ...e um pão com gergelin!  
Estúdio inteiro -incluindo o burro do Shrek 2: BIG MAC!  
Narrador: Podemos voltar à fic?  
Everybody: OK!  
Naruto: every Bodi ? não tem bode só o burro O-o

**TODO MUNDO**: -.-' -GOTA GIGANTESCA-  
Deby: Tudo muito bem, Tudo muito bom, vamos começar o desfile!  
Isa: Entrevista -.-''  
Deby: Foi o que eu disse...

De repente ouve-se um estrondo, todos olham para a porta.  
Anna: QUEM O TRANCOU NO ARMÁRIO! -disse entre chamas, segurando Yoh pendurado pelo fone de ouvido, e envocando seus Demônios- QUEM FOI!  
Todos apontam para Isa-sama enclusive ELA MESMA oO

Anna: Nós...tivemos de cancelar a gravação de hoje... por que Yoh não estava presente... E É TUDO CULPA SUA!!!-disse aproximando-se de Isa-sama.  
Isa: Sabe que é Anninha... sabe e..eu... bem que eu queria saber oque é mas isso não vem ao caso ...Er...er...- Ao olhar os Demônios fica apavorada "musica do Pânico" e  
sai correndo, atrás dela Anna, os Demons, Naruto com churros o.o'' e Debora gritando.  
Deby: CHURROSSSSSSS num disse que ia ter churros!

Isa, Anna, Demons e Naruto : ¬¬'' -GOTA-  
Continuando a correria, Anna insatisfeita pega seu _108_ (terço azul de 108 contas) e laça Isa-Sama puxando-a.- Poeirinha de velho-oeste-  
Deby: IHAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEGURA PIÃOO!!!-"Sem Comentários"-  
Voz de Galvão Bueno : Anna Puxa agrecivamente Isa-sama preparando seu lendário golpe de esquerda, mas esta abaixa e todo o impacto vai em naruto que sai voando jogando os churros para cima "música "Carroagem de Fogo" " Deby corre dá um 540 e salva os churros caindo de espacate.  
Deby: AUUUUTCH!  
Jurados -  
Burro : 9 Yoh: 10 Sakura: 9.55196508 - o.o-  
Isa: E A PLATÉIA VAI À DELÍRIO!  
tsc tsc...toc toc toc totoc totoc De repente, todos olham para tráz com cara de O-o". Rafahorse passa "galopando em Câmera lenta" em seu cavalo Aslam "acenando com um sorrizo brega". Do nada aparece um abismo, o cavalo para e Rafahorse sai voando seguidamente caindo no abismo.  
Rafahorse: I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYYY!  
Todos menos Deby: Oo"  
Deby: UHUUUUUUU!! BRAVOOOO! -pegando as 3 placas de 10 e levantando.  
Narrador: EU DESISTO DESTA £¢#&³# DE FIC, NÃO MERECE NEM A QUANTIA PAGA VEZES 2!!!!GRRR VÃO OU NÃO VÃO COMEÇAR ESTA #$&¨£# DE ENTREVISTA!  
Todos: O-O

Isa: GRRRRRRR

**-CENSURADO-.**_Enquanto isso assista o replay de rafahorse caindo(...)-_  
Continuando...  
Deby: Muito bem a minha primeira pergunta é para o Naruto, você poderia me dizer se seu Bigode é de verdade o povo realmente adoraria saber essa resposta.  
Naruto: Pois bem... vamos negociar :D... MEDEVOLVE OS CHURROS QUE EU TE CONTO!  
Deby: Só por cima do meu Cadaver!!!!-ò.ó abraçando os churros, (os churros estavam em um pote de plastico da Ibeplas).

Naruto: Se é assim ... -cara de mau-  
Os dois estavam prontos para começar a luta pelos churros, mas Horo-Horo chegou gritando.  
Horo²: Estão destribuindo churros de graça la na esquina!  
Deby e Naruto: É MEUUU!  
E sairam correndo como dois jatos. Chegando lá os dois ficam boquiabertos!  
Er... SABE OQUE ACONTECEU?  
Continua no próximo episódeo...

* * *

**Isa_: OIIIII! que será que houve? -risada maléfica- Estão preparados para o próximo espisódio? Não? Nem eu, uahiauhaiuhaiuah._**

Deby_: Ei posso falar minhas conclusões?_

Isa_: Er... ta ta mas antes eu queria agradecer as reviews! GENTE OS REVIEWS MOTIVARAM-NOS A CONTINUAR ESSA HISTÓRIA O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL D não importa quanta gente leia desde que um ou dois ja estiverem lendo nois ja ta filix de estar escrevendo :D!E ai gostaram do 2º? ou se perderam D+ xD!_

Deby_: Sabe minha conclusão é._

Isa_: Shhhhh! Se ficou ruim deêm idéias pra gente melhora -outra risada maléfica junto com o hao e o faustão o-O-_

Deby_: hehe... ja deu eles entenderam vlw mesmo agora minha conclusão!_

Isa_: Quero agradecer a minha mãe, meu pai, o visinho do meu amigo, meu amigo, a minha vó, minha cabelereira, minha professora de História, meu cachorro, os vermes, os micróbios._

_Narrador: JA DEU! AS PESSOAS JA NÃO AGUENTAM MAIS- de pescoço quebrado e olho roxo-_

Isa_: hehe :3, tenho que concordar com ele, mas vai dibry diz sua conclusão._

Deby_: Minha conclusão é : Por que o anime se chama Naruto?...pensativa_

_Todos: Por que ele é o principal.  
_Deby_: mas... se fosse assim em vez de "Shaman King" seria Yoh certo?  
Anna: ERRADO! talvez ele até seja o principal... MAS ELE NÃO É E REPITO NÃO É O MAIS FORTE! se dependesse dele o mangá iria à Falência '  
Yoh: Eu sou tão ruim assim Anna...snif  
Anna: hum...é você é AGORA VAI TREINAR COM 20 KILOS EM CADA MÃO! e 3 cadeiras invisivéis... ai quem sabe mudo de opinião.  
Yoh: -.-' ta bem Anninha.  
Anna: Humpf.  
_Isa e Deby_: Oo .  
Bem... XAO GENTE!! D T+!_

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

Eooo:

**Isa: Eooo ou Rafahorses né! heheh queria tanto uma morte pronto quem morreu foi tu hauhaua D bye!**

Ika-Chan n.nV:

**Isa: Que bom que gostou! a música da velha é classica!! "lol" hehe tbm adoro cantar**

**Deby: estava eu no meu lugar o.o uhuhu, obrigada mesmo pela resposta da equação xDDDD ajudo D+! uhuhuh -**

**Isa: Espero que goste da continuação D**

0Dany0:

**Isa: CUIDADO DANY! não morra ainda falta uns 3 ou 4 capitulos oO**

**Deby: sinheeee o.o**

Amanogawa Taty Fuyu:

**Isa: Ta ai a continuação D que bom que gosto e pode deixar agente nem vai abandona a fic... **

**Deby: Nem nem nem o.o**

**Beijos **

_ps: não pretendemos demorar p/ lançar o 3º cap_


	3. Planos Maquiavélicos

Narrador: Vamos começar do começo  
Isa: De preferência.  
Ok estavam Débora e Naruto boquiabertos ao ver...

**_interrompemos este programa para o horário Eleitoral_**

****

tan tan tan taaaaaaaan tan tan tan tan taaaaan Música da prona  
Enéias: meu nome é Enéias 56 56, perdi minha barba! por causa da doença que consome o Brasil, causada pela peróba, sei que ja perdi esta eleição que ja terminou a alguns meses, porém terei chances de comprar os votos agora! para 2010!! assim que a Tailândia ganhar a Copa.  
Debby: mas a tailandia nem ta competindo.  
Isa: uhuuuuuuuuuu ele jah ganhou meu voto "palmas"  
Enéias: A morte não compensa.  
Deby: O.o porque a morte não compensa?  
Enéias: E por acaso você acha que compensa?  
Peroba: Peróba Neles!  
Isa, Deby e Enéias: O.O Enéias: ENÉIAS PARA SENADOR!  
Todos: 56 56 .  
Enéias: EXATAMENTE, E TAMBÉM.

**_Interrompemos este chato político para continuar a fic_**

E a barraquinha de churros estava...  
Telespectadores: estava como? onde? por que?  
Narrador: deixa eu terminar q vocês vão saber, POH!  
Então... E a barriquinha de churros estava - olha para todos os lados para não haver interrupções- estava VAZIA!  
Deby e Naruto: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(...)ooooooooooooooooooooo(2h depois) ooooooooooo(bis) mais ooooooooooooooooo e . (ponto o.o)  
Quando Deby avista... A VELHA! A VELHA PEGOU O ULTIMO CHURROS! ESTAVA PRESTES A ENGOLIR (sem morder pois a dentadura se perdeu)QUANDO DEBY PULA EM CIMA DA VELHA DANDO UM GOLPE DE jiu- jitsu "matrix" (finalmente apertamos o caps look huhu) a velha solta um ganido.  
Velha: WAHHHHH... xua crianxa, dirrexpeixtoxa, seja gentil com ox maix velhox!!! e me da exxe xurros! - FALANDO SEM DENTADURA-  
Naruto: Esses aqui? -saindo correndo- MUHUHAHAHUAHAUHAUA  
Deby: VOLTA AQUIIIII! -largando a velha no chão O.o Deby corre como um jato mas ... "SPLAFT"... tropeça na dentadura da velha, enquanto Naruto sai à gargalhadas "Plehinn"" batendo na placa de "PARE", assim Naruto, Debora e a velha, inconcientes no meio da rua (menos a velha que só não conceguia se levantar)  
De repente, Sasuke se depara com a situação -Deby caida, babando no chão, Naruto com estrelinhas e churros na cabeça, roncando no chão e a velha a fiaaaaar, fica absmado ao ver aquilo.  
Sasuke: olha...churros...que desperdício ¬¬"-pegando o churros e indo embora.-  
**-Enquanto isso no estúdio 2-  
**Anna em posição critica, Yoh olhando com cara de... Yoh... Isa-sama tentando se redimir, o burro comendo mais papel e os perssonagens do Naruto todos boiando com aquela situação...  
Recep. : EITA PÊGA!quanta gente do SK! mudaram de éstudio é!?  
Todos: ...cri cri ... cri cri... "SPLAFT.  
Horo²: Aê! matei esse maldito grilo -o.o-  
Continuando...Anna está quase matando Isa-sama , mas..  
Voz do Além : Tiririm Tiririm Tiririm, Alguém ligou pra mim! Tiririm Tiririm Tiririm, Alguém ligou pra mim!  
Isa: Pera ai Anna...Alô.  
Anna: Ta, ta... não demora.  
Isa: Que que tu quer?  
Isa: E que é que eu tenho a ver se alguém roubou seus churros enquanto você babava na rua?  
Isa: Não, eu não vou te ajudar em um plano maquiavélico para conceguir mais informações embarassosas sobre os personagens do Shaman King.  
Isa: POR QUE É QUE EU NÃO POSSO FALAR ALTO?  
Isa: Ah ta é segredo...mas tipo sua entrevista não é com o pessoal do naruto?  
Isa: COMO ASSIM O NARUTO VAI TE AJUDAR?  
Isa: ham.. ahm... quer dizer que ja tao amiguinhos é?... complô pelos churros?  
Isa: mesmo assim que te faz pensar que eu vou te ajudar? Débora? alô... Débora? ...o.o  
Anna: ¬¬.  
Isa: Vocês não ouviram nada :D  
Yoh: o que?-tirando seu fone de ouvido, com a música do Bob Love-  
Anna ja estava no auge da impaciencia, raiva, ódio prestes a explodir tudo em Isa-sama mas...  
Deby: ISAAA QUE BOM QUE RESOLVEU ME AJUDAR!  
Isa: Lie .  
Deby: Lie??? '  
Anna, Yoh, Isa, Naruto, Sakura : Lie é não em japonês.  
Deby: ah... E É MENTIR EM INGLES!mas tudu bem! REUNIÃO NO BANHEIROO -puxando isa-sama e Naruto- Anna vai correr atras deles mas Yoh pede pra ela ouvir a música com ele.  
Anna: NÃO  
Yoh: vai Annaaa é legal!  
Anna: ¬¬  
Yoh:3 vai anninha...  
Anna: Humpf.. ta ta... Ela vai se ver co migo mais tarde.  
Enquanto isso, no banheiro Feminino Naruto estranhava o ambiente, que também estranhava ele o.o  
Isa: Naruto ¬¬.  
Naruto: uiaaa!...nossa...uia!  
Isa: Naruto para de brincar com o papél higiênico com aroma de flores da "confort" !  
Naruto: Mas é... tudo tão ... ROSA O-O no meu banheiro não tem isso! meda um???  
Deby e Isa: o.o pensando..."que biba..."  
Deby: Bom meu plano é o seguinte...Entramos na Pousada Funbari...Espionamo... pegamos algum flagra... e damo no pé... tenderam cambada?  
Naruto e Isa: "boiando" Não...  
Deby: -.- bom ...ai ai assim ó ... Entramos na Pousada Funbari...Espionamo... pegamos algum flagra... e damo no pé.  
Isa e Naruto: AHHHH TAH!  
Isa: MAIS NEM QUE ME PAGUEM EU ENTRO LÁ !  
Deby: ¬¬'' bem essa minha vontade de espionar o pessoal do SK. foi para te ajudar Isa-sama  
Isa: Ja to muitíssissisisisisimo encrencada com a Anna-san pra tu me dizer pra invadirmos a casa dela  
Deby: Eh... o.o -dando uma nota de 10 conto-  
Isa: EU NÃO QUERO DEZCONTO eu quero 60!  
Deby e Naruto: nois da 20 -e sessentam-  
Silvio Santos: Topa ou não Topa?  
Os 3: Silvio santos vem ai ole ole olá!  
Isa: Acho que posso me ferrar mais um pouquinho com Anna uhauhauhauahu -risada do muito do mau que acaba em choro- buaa.  
Deby: Er... perfeito que você esteja disposta a se ferrar mais com a Anna :D.  
Isa: o.o p...po...por...que?  
Naruto: Muhuhauahauahau! -risada estérica-  
Deby: você vai destrai-los pra que não voltem pra casa antes que eu saia, eu te avisarei pelo celular...  
Isa: por que a cada minuto que passa eu me arrependo mais.  
Naruto: Muhuhauaihaiuahiuah!  
Sakura:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -O.O- O QUE ELE ESTA FAZENDO EM UM BANHEIRO ONDE SÓ DEVERIAM ESTAR ELAS!  
Isa: Er... é que.  
Deby: E ainda pergunta? -pensando na biba...-  
Naruto: vou ignorar isso ¬¬...  
" TOC .. TOC ... TOC..."  
Anna: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AI DENTRO?  
Naruto: Nada... er.. estou com diarreia- afinando a voz-  
Anna: ISA-SAMA É MELHR SAIR ANTES QUE EU ENTRE!  
Isa: Mas você não estava feliz ouvindo Bob Love com o Yoh? sabe eu amo esse cantor... - tentando agradar-  
Anna: EU ODEIO ESSE CANTOR IDIOTA!  
Isa: Eu também, NÃO CONHEÇO CANTOR MAIS RIDICULO!  
Deby: vai isaa ja sabe o plano...-cochichou- Todos empurram Isa-sama pra fora.  
Isa: E ai Anna-chan he...he...DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Anna: ... - cara de Rasgar... Matar... Estrangular ... até sem ar... no panamá... só pra rimá.  
Deby e Naruto chegam na Pousada Funbari e preparam-se para, planejar como invadi-la...  
Deby: Da um plano ai...  
Naruto: JA SEI!

Agora a frase que vocês mais adoram ouvir...

**Continua no Próximo Espisódeo...**

* * *

Isa: OEEEEE MEU ESSE CAP EU ADOREI ESCREVE! NGM TEM NOÇÃO!! ATÉ EU RI COM OQUE AGENTE ESCREVIA XDDD o pior foi a débora foi escreve tudo assim ó "i ai cmo vc vai? ce tah lekau?" xD linguá MSNICA pega hein! hahaha  
Deby: pods cre... maix tbm fze oq ne?  
Isa: Ainda estamos na fic.  
Deby: uhuhuhuh tenhu uma perguntaaaaaaaaa  
Isa: diga.  
Deby: pq sempre acaba comigo o.o  
Isa: não acaba sempre com você '  
Deby: é tem razão o narrador sempre tem uma de aparecer.  
Narrador: Eu sou o bonitão.  
Deby:falando nele... eita narrador metido à Naruto  
Isa: hahah bonitão qui nem o Ryu?  
Narrador: ¬¬ está zoando com a minha cara?  
Isa: Bush! eu sou seu pai.  
Narrador e Deby: O.o  
Isa: Você é um bruxo harry... Romeu Romeu.  
Deby: nem liguem acho que ela comeu alguns DVDs... eiii OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!  
Isa: Narrador... i love u.  
Deby: e obrigada por lerem (se leram mas vcs vaum ler isso somente se vcs leram o resto né )  
Isa: NOOO WOMAN NO CRYYYYYY.  
Naruto: Tem até o Bob Marley...  
Yoh: Prefito Bob Love...  
Anna: CALADO ¬¬  
Sakura: ... por que agente está no fim da fic...  
Deby: o.o bem acho que amanha mesmo lançamos o 4º!!! kkkk isso é que é "como diria o Yoh" Trabalho expresso xD  
Isa: Beijinhos Beijinhos Xau Xau! e é a turma da xuxinha que vai dando seu ADEUS!  
Deby: xao... o.o''

* * *

Reviwes:

A todos que escreveram só vi coisa boa que bom que gostaram! agente ta aqui se esforçando pacas pra isso sai antes de acaba o mes hahah (meio muito impossível a cada segundo agente da um geito de enrrolar mais... ja era pra ter até entrado o Hao e o Neji mais como agente adora enrrola hahaha a tarama vai pro final...

BEIJOSS


	4. Pousada à vista!

**AVISO:**

1-Nossas onomatopéias são um insulto para o mundo humano.  
2-Deby, Onomatopéias são os sons emitidos pelas coisas.  
3-Cuidado, os erros de portugues aqui encontrados podem alterar seu metabolismo. Ou seja não decorem nenhuma palavra aqui escrita.  
4- Provavelmente não apareceram (...) no fim das frazes graças ao site.

**Agradecemos a Compreenção, Divirtam-se**

* * *

Deby e Naruto chegam na Pousada Funbari e preparam-se para planejar como invadi-la.  
Deby: Da um plano ai.  
Naruto: JA SEI!  
Ela o olha com curiosidade -olhos brilhando-  
Deby: e(...)  
Naruto: vamos pular o muro!  
Deby o olha com uma expressão pensativa .  
Deby: nem vem essa roupa é nova!  
Naruto: -GOTA-"mulheres..."...Prefere arrombar?  
Deby: não tem outra opção?...ta pular é mais emocionante!  
Do nada Deby pega uma grande vara de pulo à distância, da pequenos paços para traz, focaliza o ângulo certo, naruto limpa as gotas de suor que insistiam em cair da testa dela, então ela se posiciona e.  
Deby: as damas primeiro -dando a vara para naruto-  
Naruto: ¬¬-ele a olha com desprezo, mas logo seu olhar passa a ser a pousada ele mira o angulo certo e sai correndo feito um condenado e ao colocar a vara no chão sai voando-seus olhos brilham-  
Naruto: Hahahahah eu vou conceguir!!- "POFT"- bate no muro.  
Deby:-GOTA- rapidamente deby tira a vara das mãos de naruto-que estava de cara no chão com os 4 dentres frontais quebrados- ela se afasta, mira, concentração.  
Deby: BAKA, AGORA OLHA COMO SE FAZ!- ela pega impulso e corre.  
Deby: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"POFT" cai encima de naruto, com um olho roxo.  
Naruto: a tá...agora sei como se faz...¬¬ -Quando derepente o montinho de gente avista uma figura ao lado deles.  
Narrador: hatake kakashi!  
Deby e Naruto: uuuhh!  
Kakashi: Naruto, oque você esta fazendo com este pedaço de madeira na mão?  
Naruto: praticando alpinismo!  
Debby: anta é pulo a distancia.  
Naruto: er... err... eu tava tentando pegar coco no visinhu Kakashi:hum.  
Naruto: he...he...  
Kakashi não convencido usa seu sharigan, e não avista nenhuma arvore parecida com coqueiro na pousada, então ele prensa naruto contra a parede e diz:  
Kakashi: Naruto diga a verdade!  
Naruto: Desculpa sênsei! -chorando, falsamente-  
Kakakshi: Jure dizer a verdade somente a verdade nada mais q a verdade?  
Naruto: Prometo sênsei, eu... eu... eu tava tentando entrar na casa para entregar meus bolinhos primavera.  
Kakashi: Ahhh Naruto... só isso - comovido -  
Deby: hum...as vezes eu vomito :3!  
Kakashi e Naruto: O.O...  
Kakakshi: Er...ahhh naruto eu ajudo! além do mas adoro receber um bolinho primavera quentinho na minha casa - Chidori, e o portão cai estraçalhado no chão - opa! tava aberto.  
Deby e naruto entram rapidamente, agradecendo o sênsei que acaba de ser enganado pelo mestre da pirataria "naruto tan tan tan taaaaan"  
Kakashi: Bem acho que ninguem vai reparar...-colocando os restos de portão no lugar- er...teh mais crianças.  
Deby e Naruto: -GOTA-  
Enquanto isso, nos estudios amomanga.  
Isa: Qual é o cumulo do poder? - após cinco segundos de silencio -O I-POD ahahahahaha- rindo frenética e istéricamente  
Anna e Yoh: "cri cri"(...)  
Yoh: Pensei que o cumulo do poder era o hao, err oque é i-pod? será que é uma mistura de dinossauros com aliens?- imaginando-  
Isa: er..não mas...-começa a imaginar também-  
Anna: Grrrrr...ja chega quero ir pra casa! sem mas enrrolações -segurando o terço de 108 contas- VAMOS YO...-COMPREI UM KILO DE FARINHA PRA FAZER FARO FA FA PRA FAZER FARO FA FA;  
COMPREI UM KILO DE FARINHA PRA FAZER FARO FA FA PRA FAZER FARO FA FA.  
Anna: MAS QUE BARULHO É ESSE?  
Isa: ah! é meu celular!! bem Anna...você tem toda razão ja esta na hora de ir! Anna: humpf!-puxando Yoh pela gola da camisa.  
Yoh: Xau Isa, agente se fala! hehe...-acenando-  
Isa: Xau Xau -acenando, quando eles saem do estudio rapidamente Isa pega o celular- Plano completo Deby!  
Clodeosfaldo: Oi! ai é da farmácia?  
Isa: Não o.o!  
Clodeosfaldo: hum...quem ta falando?  
Isa: a Isa.  
Clodeosfaldo: OI ISA! COMO TA A LUZIA?  
Isa: Eu não conheço nenhuma luzia o.O...  
Clodeosfaldo: oh oh...Isa...seu nariz ta coçando.  
Isa: a é? -coça o nariz- ei! não ta não!  
Clodeosfaldo: Aqui é o Clodeosfaldo!  
Isa: PERA! DEBY! A DEBY! A ANNA E O YOH A CASA A POUSADA O NARUTO! PUTZ CLODEOSFALDO! FERRO PRO MEU LADO!  
Clodeosfaldo: A ANNA! E COMO ELA TA?  
Isa: TENHO QUE DESLIGA!  
Clodeosfaldo: Ta bom, manda um bejo pra zoraide por mim!  
Isa: podexa que eu mando sim! XAO!-meu deus que maluco-  
Rapidamente ela disca um numero: tres dois dois quatro quatro milllllllll!!- aparece o ratinho do estadão-  
Ratinho: Como é que é?- isa senta encima do rato, sem piedade.-Já intendi-esmagado-  
Isa: Deby...temos um problema.  
Isa: Er...fui tudo culpa do Cloudeosfaldo!  
Isa: Er...aannaeoyohtaoindoprai.  
Isa: Er...oh man...we have problemas  
Deby: Mas que problemas?  
Deby: O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
Deby: A Hannah Montana ta vindo pra ca?  
Deby: Ah ta...o Yoh e a Anna.  
Deby e Naruto: ...O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
Deby: VEM PRA CA AGORA!  
Naruto: Deby.  
Deby: Você é uma aberração criaturaaa!  
Naruto: Deby...-cutuca deby-  
Deby: QUEM É CLODEOSFALDO!?  
Naruto: Debyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Deby: QUI EH!  
Naruto aponta para frente com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.  
Deby: Isa...tenho que desligar-deixa o celular cair com tudo no chão.  
Fantasma: Bu?  
Deby e Naruto: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Fantasma: Bu...scam alguma coisa?  
Deby: e-e-eita! q-q-quem é você??  
Fantasma: Eu sou Amidamaru, eu sou um samurai de mais de 500 anos e.  
Naruto: OMG-desmaia-  
Deby: WEI!-sai correndo para a cozinha-hum...oque posso usar para me defender dessas assombrações, ela ve liquido ectoplasmático, um pote escrito "pote da anna para prender o Amidamaru em caso de emergencia", uma pequena rede sigana para se capturar espiritos e uma pilha de panelas...-JA SEI VOU PEGAR UMA PANELA E COLOCAR ENCIMA DA PORTA QUANDO O FANTASMA PASSAR ELE VAI VER O QUE É BOM!- ela olha para a pilha e encara a ultima...- eba! jenga!!!!!!!-jodo de tirar peças sem derrubar a pilha- com cuidado... concentração... -PLEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN - opa perdi - Ignorando totalmente as panelas no chão da cozinha, ela posiciona a panela de modo com que o próximo que entre leve um belo de um galo, e se afasta, esperando sua vitima "fantasmagórica", quando ela ve um gato siames de porcelana encima da geladeira e fica olhando-o toda feliz e entretida.  
Amidamaru: Er-cutuca naruto com um graveto-  
Fantasma1: O que vamos fazer com o corpo?  
Fantasma2: Ele ainda ta vivo seu idiota!  
Fantasma3: Toma, é a meia do Yoh-san da pra ele cheirar- colocando a meia perto do nariz de Naruto.  
Naruto: Não fui eu sakura, não fui eu!!-da um salto, quando ele ve as quatro figuras trasnparentes olhando-o e sorrindo-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- e corre para a cozinha, "PLEINNN" e desmaia denovo.  
Deby: Peguei um fantasma???!!! ah! é só você naruto...-deby volta seu olhar para o gato de porcelana e pensa "sera que ele vira um principe?" e da um beijo no gato, derepente do gato sai um fantasma que grita.  
Fantasma: MINHA PRINCESA! VOCÊ ME LIBERTOU DOS FEITIÇOS DAQUELA BRUXA ANNA!  
Debora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-jogando o gato siames para cima, que fica preso no ventilador e depois cai se espatifando pela cozinha inteira.  
Amidamaru: Sinceramente, vocês não vão querer estar aqui quando a anna-sama chegar  
Deby: É verdadeee eles tão vindo!!-ignorando o fato de estar falando com um espirito-  
Naruto: Er...-ainda tonto-  
Deby: vamos nos esconder!  
Naruto: Ok!- ele se multiplica em 12 e um se esconde atraz do outro Derepente eles escutam uma voz estrondosa:  
Anna: YOH! OQUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU PORTÃO!  
Yoh: Até que ficou chike..mas não fui(...)  
Anna: Seu desprovido de inteligencia para conceber as coisas!  
Yoh: O que?  
Manta: Resumindo...idiota!  
Anna entra enfurecida... seguida por yoh... seguido por manta... segido por i... is... golem dos senhor dos aneis.  
Golem: Meu preciosoooo!-pegando o anel de noivado da Anna-  
Anna: Grrrr!-cinco segundos depois só se ve o golem voando para fora da pousada  
Golem: Wahhhh...my precious!  
Enquanto isso Yoh vai para a sala, com uma expressão duvidosa.  
Yoh: Er... Maru?  
Amidamaru: Hai, Yoh-dono?  
Yoh: A cortina ta gravida?  
Amidamaru: Er... claro Yoh-  
Yoh: Hum.  
Anna: YOH VAI FAZER O JANTAR!  
Yoh: Ta, Anna!...ei Maru?  
Amidamaru: Hai?  
Yoh: A Anna comprou 12 estátuas do Naruto?  
Amidamaru: er.  
Anna: PASSOU UM TSUNAMI NA MINHA COZINHA?  
Manta: Ah Anna, isso seria impossivél! por que um tissuname só pode ocorrer quando as placas tectonicas(...)  
Anna: ENTÃO QUEM FOI!  
Isa: O yoh roubou pão na casa do joão o yoh roubou pão na casa do joão, foi você?  
Yoh: Eu não.  
Anna: ENTÃO QUEM FOI!  
Narutos: Só a isabela está de entrusa na casa.  
Yoh: concordo com as estátuas  
Anna: Estátuas não falam, baka! NARUTO OQUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?  
Naruto: Não, nós somos estátuas!  
Derepente Deby cai com tudo rasgando a cortina ao meio  
Yoh: Nasceu i.i  
Amidamaru e Manta: -GOTA-  
Anna: Vocês 3 vão pagar por isso -olhos em chamas- GRRRR- Os 3 ou melhor os 14 saem correndo com Anna atráz. Do nada aparecem um bando de babuinos balbuciando em bando, cantando e dançando "I like to move it move it" e...o yoh, o manta o amidamaru o sasuke, a sakura e o tao ren(que aparecerem para tomar um lanche) começam a assistir.  
Enquanto isso...  
Tantas portas... tantas salas... e os 15 correndo sala por sala quarto por quarto banheiro por banheiro até que..."plaft" os 15 (12 narutos + 1 deby + 1 isa + 1 anna xD) se trombam caindo no chão -com a pancada naruto vira um só novamente-  
Voz: Que insignificancia.  
Todos: Hum?  
E agora oque vai acontecer?  
Isa: Não sei xD  
Deby: Continua.  
Narrador: ESTA FALA É MINHA!...humhum...Continua.  
Deby: affe  
Contnua(...)

* * *

Isa: Oiii! demoramos p atualiza? 

Deby: Claro oO

Isa: ta -.-

Deby: Por isso nos vamos coloca, os famosos "erros de gravação" D! Divirtam-se!

* * *

**_Erros de Gravação:_**

**O Portão:**

Anna: yohhhhhhhhh o que você fez com o portão?!  
Yoh: ficou chike... mas nom fui(...)  
Anna: seu porquinhu da india fabricado no paraguai!  
Yoh: O que oO?  
Isa: tenho impressão que essa não era a fala, Anna oO.  
Anna: eu sei, mas sempre quiz dizer isso.  
Yoh: e tinha que ser pra mim?  
Anna: Não, pode ser pro manta, ele é do tamanho de um porquinho da india.  
Manta: EI!  
Sakura: HAUAHIAUHAIUHAUIHA, ela tem razão sabia?  
Manta: T.T

**Erros no Msn:**

Déby diz:  
Kakashi naum convensido usa seu sharingan e nau axa nenhuma avre parecida com cokero Kakashi prensa Naruto na parede e fala:  
.::.Isa.::. diz:  
kakashi CONVENSIDO usa seu sharingan e NAU AXA nenhuma AVRE parecida com COKERO KAKASHI prensa Naruto na Parede e fala:  
Déby diz:  
Opa xD!  
.::.Isa.::. diz:  
meu, se eu não corrigise os erros xDDDD! por mais que tbm ta cheio de erro mesmo eu corriginu neh oO...

**Fazendo a Fic com Concentração:**

.::.Isa.::. diz:  
isso!!!! ai o naruto quebra os 5 dentes frontais xD!  
Déby diz:  
olhaaaaaa!  
.::.Isa.::. diz:  
o.O que?  
Déby diz:  
eu concigo por o microfone no meu nariz xD  
.::.Isa.::. diz:  
definitivamente eu não precisava saber disso.

**Erros de Digitação podem alterar tudo o.o:**

Naruto se multiplica em 1222  
Deby: WEIIII, não cabe não, NÃO CABE NÃOOOO  
BOoOoOooOM  
-chuva de pousada-  
Anna: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Isa: FOI MALLL O 2 DISPARO!

**Ai meu deus:**

Deby volta seu olhar para o gato de porcelana e pensa "sera que ele vira um principe?" e da um beijo no gato, derepente do gato sai o faustão XVII que grita.  
Faustão: Ô LOCO MEU! AQUI É APERTADINHO PRA CARAMBA!  
Deby: O.O, como você coube nesse gato!?  
Faustão: que féra mano! mas é segredo!  
Isa: CORTA!

**O Muro: **

Naruto: Hahahahah eu vou conceguir!!- "puff"- bate no muro.  
Isa: Puff? PUFF??  
Naruto: vai é pra não doer tanto!  
Isa: você acha que uma parede de concreto puro vai fazer puff?????  
Naruto: Vai sabe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Isa: -GOTA-

**E Nasci há 10 mil anos atraz: **

Amidamaru: Er-cutuca naruto com um graveto-  
Fantasma1: O que vamos fazer com o corpo?  
Fantasma??: Porque não colocamos em um saco e jogamos no rio?  
Fantasma4: ótima idéia!  
Naruto: Epa Epa!!!! que história é essa eu to vivo!!!!...Sakura?  
Fantasma??: Não, eu sou um fantasma BuUuUuUU!  
Todos: o.o...err...

* * *

Bom gente arigatou pelas reviews até o proximo! BejOoOoO! 


End file.
